Fuck You, Valentine's Day
by Chaoscythe
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, Finn's least favorite day ever. After a short visit from Marce and pranking, the two get chilly and decide to warm up at Marcy's place, where some personal feelings are exposed. Valentine's Day Special. Oneshot.


**I don't own AT, nor Second & Sebring by Of Mice and Men, nor any of the bands that will be listed or mentioned in this story.**

* * *

"Finn. Aren't you gonna go to the Valentine's Day dance at the Candy Kingdom, tonight?" BMO asked Finn, who just came back from a quest in the Desert Badlands.

Finn groaned, remembering that today was Valentine's Day. He grabbed a cold bottle of water from the cooler and took a drink. "No thanks. Valentine's Day is retar-" Finn reframed himself from continuing. He knew he shouldn't say any cuss words in front of Beemo, or in this case, a "a socially inappropriate" word.

"-Lame. It's lame." Finn finished, sighing in relief, before shuddering. It sure was cold outside. Finn looked out the window to see snowflakes fall from the sky and rain down on the earth, and a group of Fluffy People making snowmen.

"But Valentine's Day is a day of joy and love!" said Beemo.

"Exactly," Finn said. "If you need me, I'll be upstairs taking a nap."

Finn climbed upstairs and into his bed, ready for a good, restful nap…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"NINJA SHIT HOES!" Finn screamed, taking Marceline by surprise, causing her to fall to the floor.

Finn laughed, "What are you doing here?"

"Ugh…" Marceline growled, her cheeks pink in embarrassment. "I was hungry and bored so I decided to come here for a snack and see if you wanted to hang out. Then I saw you sleeping-"

"And you attempted to scare me but failed horribly like a motherfucker," Finn interrupted her, stifling back a laugh.

Marceline hissed and grabbed Finn by the collar. "SHUT UP, WEENIE! I JUST-"

"Whoa. Calm yourself, Marce. And can you quit it with the weenie crap? I'm nineteen now."

Marceline released Finn from her grip. "You are?" She took a closer look.

Indeed Finn looked different. Marceline had noticed his voice was now deeper, and that he was wearing black cargo shorts that went about three inches below his knees, dark blue tennis shoes with long grey socks, a red sweatshirt over a pre-Mushroom war black shirt.

"Asylum? Disturbed? Why do those names sound familiar?" Marceline asked.

"Disturber's an awesome heavy metal pre-war band. I found this shirt, and some CD copies underground when I was digging for treasure. I also found other cool pre-war bands shit too. More shirts and album copies of other metal and hard rock pre-war bands like Five Finger Death Punch, Metallica, Of Mice and Men, Korn, Bullet For My Valentine, Breaking Benjamin, etcetera."

"Why were-"

"I was bored."

"I didn't know you were into heavy metal,"

"Neither did I until I listened to these bands."

"Cool. So, you going to the dance tonight, weenie?"

Finn blew a raspberry. "As if. Valentine's Day sucks ass. It's not even a real holiday. Who the shit invented it anyway?"

"I completely agree. I just expected a weenie like you to be lovesick and try to ask out Ember or Bonnibel again."

"That was the past, Marcy. And can you please stop calling me weenie? It's annoying."

"Okay, _Hero. _Nice hair." Marceline laughed, floating to Finn and running her fingers through his now, spiky golden hair.

Finn swatted her hand away. "Quit messing with my hair,"

"Whatever. Anyway, stand up. I wanna see how tall you are now."

Finn groaned but followed what she said, jumping off his bed.

Marceline stopped floating and stood next to him. It appeared that Finn was about two inches taller than Marceline when she wasn't floating.

"Damn, you're getting old, Hero." Marceline joked. "So. Why are you wearing shorts in the winter?"

Finn shrugged, following her downstairs and to the kitchen. "I was getting sick of the cold. So I went adventuring in the Desert Badlands to warm up."

Marceline grabbed a bowl of cherries and strawberries before proceeding to suck the red out of them, before giving them to Finn to eat.

"I almost forgot how much better cherries and strawberries tasted without their colors." Finn stated.

"I almost forgot how much better it was to steal your strawberries at your, or technically my place, so I could save up more at my residence."

"This is boring. You wanna go out and mess with some peeps?"

Marceline grinned. "You got it,"

"And so Charlotte was all like, 'Oh yeah?!' And I was all like, 'Yeah, girl!' And she was all like-"

"Oooooooo!" wailed Finn's voice in a ghostly tone. "Lumpy Space Princess! We've come for you…!"

LSP gasped. "Sorry, grandpa. I'll call you back!" She hung up her phone and grabbed a torch, waving it around in the air. "Stay back, you weirdo ghosts! You can't haunt these lumps!"

"BLEEH!" Marceline appearing out of nowhere, hissing at the princess in her wolf form.

LSP shrieked in horror before fainting.

Finn walked from behind a tree, laughing along with Marceline who reverted back to her humanoid form.

"Nice one! Now onwards to the Candy Kingdom!" Finn exclaimed. Marceline nodded, grabbing Finn's wrist and pulling him up into the air towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Marceline and Finn cackled uncontrollably as they were kicked out of the Candy Kingdom.

PB, smelling like dog piss and a drawn dick on her face with marker, yelled at the two best friends, proclaiming they were banished for two weeks, before going back in.

"She's just lucky that the marker wasn't permanent." Finn stated, calming down.

"Or was it?" Marceline asked, holding up a permanent marker.

The two began to laugh again before a chilly breeze stopped them.

"O-O-Okk-kay…I-I-I th-think w-w-w-we should g-get out of h-h-here…" Finn shivered.

"G-Good id-d-d-dea…" Marceline agreed.

"I th-thought v-vampires couldn't get c-c-cold…"

"Sh-shut up and t-t-take my hand, Hero…."

Finn and Marceline barged in through Marceline's door, before Finn closed and locked it.

"F-Finally w-w-w-were out of th-that m-mess…" Finn stuttered.

"F-Finn! You're blue!" Marceline gasped. "Hang o-on. Lay on m-m-my couch. I'll cook you up s-some soup…"

"W-W-What a-about you…?"

"Vamps don't get cold," Marceline spoke before floating into the kitchen.

Finn sighed, still shivering as he sat on Marceline's new, brown, soft couch she bought two years ago.

After about five minutes, Marceline came back in with a blanket and hot tomato soup.

"I only have red stuff. Sorry." apologized Marceline, sitting next to him.

"B-Better than -n-n-nothing…" Finn took his spoon, blew, and took a sip. His face lit up in satisfaction. "This is delicious!"

Marceline covered her face with her hair to conceal her blush. "Thanks…it's my mom's secret recipe…"

Finn took another sip. "You know…you never talked about your mom, other than seven years ago on that second time we met. What was she like, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She was brave, caring, loving, kind, and polite. But when it came to danger she became protective, vicious and…well…let's just say you didn't wanna get on her bad side."

Finn nodded. "She sounds like she was wonderful and awesome. Like you."

Marceline blushed again from the complement. "Uh…thanks, I guess…"

"Kinda reminds me of my adoptive mother…Margaret the Dog…I never got to see my real human parents. Or any human for that matter. My bear hat was the only thing I had that reminded me of my long-forgotten, extinct ancestors. Reminded me that I was the last one. Until it was destroyed in the final battle I had against The Lich a year and a half ago…"

Marceline looked down, not really sure what to say. "…I'm sorry, He-,er, Finn. Trust me. I know what it's like feeling alone too. But you're not alone, alright? You've got family. You've still got Jake, BMO, Bonnie, Lady, their kids, Ember (Flame Princess, or Flame Queen now), Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig, their kids Pig Jr. and Ellie, Shelby, NEPTR, and…me…"

Finn and Marceline sat in silence, trying to stop their blushing until Marceline sneezed.

"'Vampires don't get cold' my ass," Finn smirked.

"Shut up," snapped Marceline.

Finn stood up, sauntered to the kitchen to bring back a spoon and sit back down next to the Vampire Queen. "Here. We can share the soup."

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Or how about I just make my own?"

Finn grunted. "Well so much for being nice,"

Marceline chuckled, getting up and floating to the kitchen. "Nice try though, Hero."

As Finn and Marceline finished their bowls of soup, they sat there in silence and boredom, Marceline lazily strumming the chords on her axe-bass. Finn watched for several moments before getting an idea.

"Hey. Can I use your bass for a minute?"

Marceline raised a brow at him. "Since when did you know how to play guitar?"

"I made my own axe-guitar, modeling it from yours at times when I was bored or had time. Except mine is a tree-chopping-like axe, not a battle axe like yours. I didn't wanna be a complete copy cat. I taught myself after I got into metal. So may I borrow your axe-bass, m'lday?"

Marceline grinned and handed him the bass. "Here you go, henchman."

"This is called Second & Sebring by Of Mice and Men." Finn stated before playing the strings and singing:

_I believe it's time to be famous_

_And out of place_

_I believe it's time for me to move forward_

_When I break through (x4)_

_This time I'll make you_

_Proud to see me over, come on daylight_

_Proud of, who you raised_

_Your shelter, your peacefulness_

_So this time I'll make you proud_

_Proud of, who you raised up_

_You know that I will_

_Always be here 'til the end_

_Come back so I can thank you for this_

_Home cooked meals and a place to rest_

_My troubled head when you're away_

_I've passed the test, I've earned an A_

_Not just in school, but in life_

_You'll always be by my side_

_To help me show, hope to all_

_That are lost and sick in this dying world_

_I'll use the love you left behind_

_I'll change their minds, I'll change their minds_

_I hope, I hope you smile_

_When you look down on me_

_I hope you smile_

_This can't, we won't know_

_I hope that I made you proud_

_This is not, what it is, only baby scars_

_I need your love, like a boy need his mother's side_

_This is not, what it is, only baby scars_

_I need your love, like a boy need his mother's side_

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…

…_._

…_._

_This is not, what it is, only baby scars_

_I need your love, like a boy need his mother's side, yeah…_

By the end of the song both Finn and Marceline were in tears.

"That was beautiful, Finn…I really miss my mom…" Marceline sniffled.

"I know…I miss my mom too…but we gotta learn to let go…" Finn wiped his eyes, sniffling. "Cause like you said. We're not alone. We've got Bonnie, Jake, BMO, Lady, Shelby, Jake and Lady's kids, Tree Trunks and her family, Ember, NEPTR, Simon, and…each other."

"And nothing can change that…" Marceline said.

Finn sighed. "So…you wanna watch a mo-"

Without warning, Marceline gave Finn a quick peck on the lips.

Finn blushed. "Um…what the hell-"

"Just for…you know…being by my side…" Marceline blushed as well.

Finn nodded. "So about that movie…I brought a pre-war movie called Pacific Rim. I read the synopsis and it sounds awesome."

"Put it in the DVR."

Finn did as what Marceline said before going back to the couch and sharing the blanket with Marceline, who snuggling into him.

"You know…we should do this more often…" Marceline suggested.

Finn shrugged. "Meh…how about once a year…every Valentine's Day? I still hate it, but why not?"

"Sure," Marceline said.

As the movie began, Finn groaned and adopted a sour expression on his face. "Ugh…I just realized that all this Valentine's stuff rubbed off on us. Which really sucks."

"Well that's karma," Marceline chuckled. "Or Valentine's Vengeance."

"Vengeance? What are you…oh. Hahaha, oh yeah! I forgot we did that!"

"Remember it was _your _idea!"

"Yeah, yeah, just watch the movie."

* * *

"AAAAAAUUUUGGGHH! I can't believe they actually DID THIS!" Bubblegum bellowed in fury.

"Who do you think did it, Princess?" A Banana Guard questioned.

PB glared at the Banana Guard. "Are you KIDDING? Can you NOT READ?!"

"Nope," the Banana Guard dumbly smiled at her.

The princess let out an uproar. "Get a whole SQUAD of Banana Guard to clean this JACKSHIT UP!"

"Bwahahaha! My apologies! But it's sort of difficult to take you seriously when you have a dick drawn on your fa-"

"_NOW!_"

"Yes, Princess Bubblegum!" the Banana Guard said fearfully before running out to carry out PB's orders.

PB exhaled heavily, calming herself down. "Those two have really done it this time…" she whispered angrily, stomping away.

All the candy citizens, mostly the couples, wailed in anger, sadness, shock and despair as they all stared at the large, rude phrase written in permanent graffiti: **(it's 1000+ years in the future, get over it) **

_FUCK YOU, VALENTINE'S DAY_

_-F&M_


End file.
